With the development of the mobile communication technology, especially the rapid development of smartphones, a mobile terminal has more and more functional services, for instance, a multimedia entertainment, a mobile office, an information management, a mobile shopping, etc. Meanwhile, as the function of accessing the internet by a mobile phone is constantly perfected and the intelligent open platform is popularized, the mobile phone has gradually become an integrated platform for managing personal information.
Since the security of the mobile phone has been closely associated with an information security, an economic property safety, a personal privacy of a user and etc., a traditional identity authentication of the mobile phone is to encrypt text information, the amount of information is quite limited, and once the mobile phone is lost, it will bring a huge loss to the user, with the security very low.